Normal
by ladaee
Summary: No relationship is perfect. There are problems, jealousy issues, hormones, trust, and honesty. That is NORMAL. Senior year of the gang, how will their relationships last? TROY&GABRIELLA CHAD
1. Not a Bad Day

**Author's Note: **WEE! My first High School Musical fanfiction. I am very obsessed with High School Musical. I think Zac Efron is very very cute. And my fanfiction for High School Musical is TROY/GABRIELLA. No offense to anyone but I find Sharpay/Ryan wrong because they are siblings, and I don't think Sharpay/Troy look that good together. But they, some of those fics are still good so who am I to complain? Anyways, here's my story.

**I: NOT A BAD DAY.**

TROY'S POV

I can't believe I did that. Gabi is going to kill me. She will never forgive me no matter what. How could I have kissed her? I don't even know her! I love Gabi, so why did I kiss her? Should I tell Gabi? If I tell her, she'll be mad at me but if I don't tell her and she finds out somehow, she'll get madder. It's a no freaking win situation for me.

"Hey Troy! What are you doing just standing there man? Practice is over, come on, go to the showers, you smell like shit right now." Chad yelled at me.

"Yeah, I'm coming! But Chad, wait, I need to ask you something." I asked, might as well ask for help.

"Sure, what's up man? You seem distracted." Chad commented.

"Well," I started, "I kind of did something I am not proud of."

"Like what? You know you can tell me anything." Chad said.

"Well," I said in a whisper, "I kind of kissed a girl."

"What's the big deal about that? I know you kiss a girl. You kiss Gabriella at every chance you can get." Chad said smirking.

"No, I didn't kiss Gabi." I said hesitantly.

"WHAT! WHO YOU KISS!" Chad yelled shockingly.

"Yeah Chad, that is not loud enough, I think you should say it louder." I said sarcastically. I was speaking in a whisper, idiot.

"Sorry man, you kissed another girl? Who?" Chad asked with intrigue.

"My cousin's friend, it meant nothing you know." I replied.

"Wait, did you kiss her or did she kiss you?" Chad questioned.

"She kissed me, what difference does that make? I still kissed another girl! Gabi is going to kill me." I said putting my hands over my face. How could I have done this?

"So what are you going to tell Gabriella?" Chad asked.

"I don't know! That is why I'm asking for your help." I said, "So what should I do?"

"Well, Trust is pretty important in a relationship and if you really like her, you should be honest to her." Chad said wisely. Whoa, when did he become so deep?

"Where did that come from? You are never that deep." I questioned. "I was expecting a, 'No, don't tell her, she won't ever find out' from you."

"Taylor has been making me watching Oprah with her. I swear that show is all about women complaining, it is annoying the hell out of me." Chad complained.

"But it sure is rubbing of on you. I mean, sooner or later, you will have me talk to you about my feelings." I said jokingly.

"No, that will not happen. Trust me." Chad said in a 'thankgod' tone.

"So you and Taylor are doing pretty well huh? You are becoming so whupped. I mean, sooner or later, you will be shopping with her and holding her bags." I said laughing.

"Ohhh, I shudder the thought." Chad said.

END POV

As Troy and Chad joke around in the gym, they seem to not notice the girl standing outside the door. This girl wanted to surprise her boyfriend and meet him after practice but instead she heard everything Troy and Chad had said. This girl was Gabriella.

GABRIELLA'S POV

I can't believe he kissed another girl! How can he do this to me?

POKE POKE

"What, who?" I asked. It was Taylor.

"Hey Gabs, what's wrong?" Taylor asked. "Why are you crying? Did something happen?"

"Nothing Tay, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." I said. I got to get out of here before Troy sees me. But that failed. I lost my balance and entered the gym. I looked at Troy, trying to hold my tears back but that had failed. So I started running.

"GABI!" I could hear them yell. Hearing footsteps running after me, I'm assuming it is Troy so I tried to run faster but then I felt a strong hand grabbing my arm. He had caught up.

"Gabi, we need to talk." Troy said looking at me.

"What more is there to say? You kissed another girl! I uses I was wrong about how you felt about me." I yelled at him. I can't believe him. How could he do that?

TROY'S POV

At that moment, I could see Gabi's eyes tearing up more. She looked so sad. I can't believe I caused that pain.

"Gabi, I'm really sorry, that kiss meant nothing! It was a mistake. I love you, not her, she means nothing to me!" I exclaimed.

"THEN WHY DID YOU KISS HER!" Gabi screamed at me. I can't believe I hurt her so badly.

"I DIDN'T! SHE KISSED ME! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. That kiss meant nothing! All I can think about since that kiss is you Gabi. No one else. I LOVE YOU!" I said meaning every single word. I just hope she believes me.

"Yet it doesn't matter. You lips still touched hers." Gabi said sadly and walked away. I didn't chase after her. She was right. It doesn't matter who did it, we still kissed. How could I have been so stupid?

Chad walks by, "Hey, you alright man?"

"I'm fine. I just lost the person I love the most but I'm fine." I said sarcastically.

"Well, you don't have to bite my head off, what are you going to do to get her back?" Chad asked. "You are going to try to get her back right?"

"Sorry, I just, I can't believe I lost her again. I mean, I can't believe I messed up so badly again." I said, still can't believe what happened.

"Are you thinking about last time man? That was not your fault; you just wanted to protect your girl." Chad reasoned.

"Yeah, but I still lost her for a while didn't I?" I said, remembering back to our first break up.

_FLASHBACK_

"_That guy was totally hitting on you!" Troy yelled._

"_He just wanted my help on his homework. I seriously doubt that is hitting on me." Gabriella said._

"'_Can you come to my house? I think we would work my comfortable there then at some stuffy old library' OH yeah, he needs help alright. He needs help on satisfying his fucking hormones!" Troy yelled._

"_FINE! Whatever you want to think, I don't care! But that still doesn't give you the right to hit him!" Gabriella yelled._

"_Well, no one hits on my girl." Troy retorted._

"_YOUR GIRL! OH, so now I'm property? Thanks a lot Troy. Am I just a possession to you or something?" Gabriella asked. "HUH!"_

"_OF COURSE NOT! That's is not what meant." Troy tried explaining._

"_No need to explain. We are done." Gabriella said walking away.  
END FLASHBACK_

I will not see Gabriella walking away from me ever again. I'm going to win her back, no matter what.

_NIGHT_

GABRIELLA'S POV

Just getting off the phone with Tay, I realized I may have overreacted a bit. What she said did make sense. She kissed him and he didn't do anything. But I still can't believe he kissed another girl. AHH! This is so confusing.

"Hey Gabriella? Are you hungry honey? You didn't come down for dinner." my mom said.

"Oh mom, I'm fine, I'm just not that hungry today. IT is no big deal mom." I said.

"Are you sure? Is something bothering you?" she asked.

"Non mom, everything is fine. Don't worry." I said trying to get my mom to get off my case.

"Okay, then, if you need anything, just ask." She said giving up.

"Thanks mom!" I said. Sometimes, I just can't tell my mom these things. THUMP THUMP Is there something other there. I went to my balcony and saw nothing there so I just stood there looking at the stars. THUMP THUMP I looked down and I see something climbing. OH MY GOSH, is it a burglar? What should I do? Before I screamed, I noticed that it was Troy. At that moment, I just felt so much safer.

"Troy, what are you doing here?" I asked, "Especially now?"

"I'm sorry; I just had to come here to see you. Gabi, I love you. Not the other girl. That kiss was a mistake and I felt nothing. You have to believe me…" Troy continued on. He seems sincere enough and then I heard Tay's voice in my head. 'Give him another chance,' she said. Maybe I should just forgive him.

"… and I'm not leaving here until you forgive me." Troy finished.

"Troy, what you did hurt me but… are you sure it meant nothing?" I asked just to be sure.

"I'm positive; the kiss wasn't even that good." Troy said smirking.

"Okay, fine. I forgive you. But you better not do this ever again." I warned him. One more time, he is gone. I hope he doesn't do it again.

"I promise my ability of basketball that I will never do any of those sorts ever again." Troy said while having his right hand up like he was taking an oath or something.

"So, so how was the kiss?" I asked smirking.

"Gabi, do we really have to talk about this?" Troy whined.

"No, I really want to know. I mean, was it like this?" I gave him a peck on his lips, "or was it like this?" And this time I kissed him passionately. He seemed to be enjoying this way too much so I decided to be a little mean and pull way.

"No, no, don't stop." Troy whined wanting to continue on. I love doing this.

"So which one is it?" I asked with a smile on my face wanting to know.

"Hm… this is a toughy, can I have the choices again?" Troy asked smirking.

I gave him a curious look, fine; I'll go along with him on this… "Okay, so was it like this?" I gave him a small peck on his lips. But he didn't let me stop. He deepened the kiss and before I knew it, he had me up against the wall, which I totally did not mind. This went on for what I thought to be hours but truthfully, has only been minutes.

"You were saying?" Troy asked smiling.

"I forgot?" I looked him innocently. Kiss me again… please!

"Really, because I thought you were saying…" Troy started.

"Troy just shut up and kiss me already." I said and he happily obliged.

After a while, he finally had to get home because it was already pretty late. But today, was definitely not a bad day. Not a bad day at all.

_Next chapter…**YOU DID WHAT!**_

_Detention…  
Empty classrooms…_

_Oh the drama._

REVIEW! OH, and if anyone knows Chad and Taylor's last name, it would be greatly appreciated if you tell me. THANK YOU )


	2. You did what!

**Author's Note: **HEY EVERYBODY! Thanks for the comments. I never expect so many people like this story. ) Anyways, well, here you go. I thought I post because I seriously think fanfiction is too addicting (partly because I've been reading all day today, yes, I know, I have no life). Anyways, enjoy!

**II: YOU DID WHAT!**

TROY'S POV

Things with Gabi and I are great. But I wonder what the catch is. Nothing is ever this perfect.

"Hey Chad! What's up man?" I said as I see him when I enter the school.

"You are in a good mood, something special happening with you and Gabriella? Huh Huh?" Chad nudged me smiling.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked. Can everyone tell then?

"Obvious? You look like a 5 year old on Christmas morning! Smiling and beaming." Chad replied. Oh darn, then it is pretty obvious. As we were walking, I see Gabriella talking to Taylor so I went behind her and put my hand over her eyes. "Guess who?"

"Hmm… could it be the really hot guy I've been pining to see all day?" Gabriella said laughing.

"Oh, you got me there. Yes, it is I." I said smirking then giving her a kiss. She must be into it because then she put her arms around my neck and I deepened the kiss.

"Get a room you two!" Chad yelled at us while standing with Taylor. Gabriella and I just stood there giving them an embarrassed look.

"Oh shush you! Can't you see they have a moment going on here? And you just had to go ruin a good moment. Geez, that is so like you." Taylor lectured and tried to get far away from Chad.

"Oh you know you can't resist me." Chad said grabbing Taylor's arm and right before our very eyes, Taylor and Chad were making out.

"Now who need a room?" I said laughing at them. It was then I felt a nudge, Gabriella gave me a look to look to my left. It was Ms. Darbus.

"On my goodness! Mr. Danforth and Miss McKessie! What are you students doing on school property?" Miss Darbus exclaimed quite loudly.

"Well, you see…" Chad started trying to explain while Taylor was just too embarrassed to talk.

"Say no more Mr. Danforth, you and Miss McKessie will serve detention with me after school." Ms. Darbus ordered. I just laughed. Gabriella couldn't contain her laugher either. Then Ms. Darbus gave us a look.

"Since you two find this so amusing, you shall join Mr. Danforth and Miss McKessie in detention as well. " Ms. Darbus said then walked away.

"Ha! Serves you right for laughing at us." Chad said to us/

AFTER SCHOOL

"Now, showing public display of affection is something that teenagers should never do. What would the adults think? What would your peers think? It shows no respect to the school or to your partners." Ms. Darbus started to lecture us about the horrors of showing public display of affection. Then thank god for Gabriella.

"Ms. Darbus, I need more newspaper for this paper mache model." Gabi informed.

"Very well then, Mr. Bolton, you shall go with Miss Montez to get more newspapers." Ms. Darbus ordered. THANK GOD. I get to leave with Gabriella and not listen to you lecture. Hallelujah!

"Yes ma'm." I replied a bit too eagerly. But who cares? As soo as we got out, Gabi pulled me into an empty classroom and kiss me against the wall.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." Gabriella said smiling.

"I like the way you think." I said smirking. I'm rubbing of on her. That makes me feel pretty good. Then I kissed her again but wait, this classroom, isn't it Ms. Darbus's?

"Not that I don't love this little rendezvous but isn't this Ms. Darbus's classroom? What if she walks in on us?" I asked while Gabi was walking toward the teacher's desk and sat on top of it.

"Don't worry, the door's locked. Plus, you, me, in an empty classroom. Ah, the possibilities." She said as she motioned me to go to her.

"Miss Montez, I'm appalled. Are you trying to seduce me?" I asked with a smirk as I walked up to her.

"What? I have no idea what you are talking about" she said innocently.

"Well, then what would you call this?" I asked with my face a couple of inches from hers.

"Well, I just wanted to…" she started but I didn't let her finish. I couldn't take it anymore; she looked so kissable, so innocent. I kissed her, and deepened it. Slowly, I became on top of her, on the desk. Wow, this has got to be every teenagers dream. Well, at least every teenage boy.

Bang Bang Argh! I'm going to kill whoever is interrupting us.

"Miss Montez, Mr. Bolton! What are you guys doing? Why is this door locked? Ms. Darbus voiced echoed through the classroom. Creepy.

"Oh SHOOT! Sorry Ms. Darbus, we didn't know the door got locked. We're looking for the newspapers!" Gabriella said without a sweat. Did she think of the excuse already of something? I then see her waving frantically at me to get the newspapers. Where are the damn newspapers? Ahh, found them. As I grabbed them for the ground, Gabriella was opening the door.

"Sorry Ms. Darbus, we couldn't find the newspapers, that's why it took us so long." Gabreilla said. Ms. Darbus eyed us suspiciously but seemed to believe her.

"Very well, at least you guys are better than Miss Mckessie and Mr. Danforth. My goodness, they were showing inappropriate affection in the theatre! Can you imagine? The theatre! It is bad enough they do it in the hallways but in the sacred theatre? How disrespectful!" Ms. Darbus just kept on ranting on and on as we followed her back to the theatre. I kept on stealing glances at Gabriella, trying my best not to laugh. I can tell she is doing the same because her hand is constantly covering her mouth so show her laughter. When we got to the theater, we could see Taylor and Chad far away from each other. I guess Ms. Darbus scared the heck out of them because they seemed to be making no contact with each other. Ahh, the irony.

TROY'S HOUSE

"I can't believe she caught us again! My god, does she have some kind of make out radar or something?" Chad complained as we played some basketball. I couldn't help but laugh. She definitely does not have that radar. If she did, how did she not catch me and Gabi?

"What are you smiling about?" Chad asked.

"Oh nothing really." I replied knowing that that was a complete lie.

"So where were you and Gabriella anyways? If you guys were actually there, maybe Ms. Darbus wouldn't have seen us and given us more detention." Chad complained once more.

"It does not matter where Gabi and I are. She will always find you and Taylor." I said laughing.

GAB'S HOUSE

"So you got busted huh?" I asked Taylor with a grin.

"Yeah, by that stupid Ms. Darbus. Why does she always catch me and Chad and never you and Troy?" Taylor complained.

"I guess we are just more discreet than you guys." I said smiling.

"Discreet? HA! Right. So what was taking you and Troy so long? I seriously think if you and Troy hadn't left us, we wouldn't have been caught and given extra detention." Taylor pointed out.

"Well, I'll tell you but you have to promise you won't tell anyone." I said. I just have to share with someone.

"Who would I tell? Sharpay? Please. She is nice and all but telling is will just make more trouble for me." Taylor answered back. I looked around to make sure no one can hear us. "Gab, what are you doing? This is your own house, what are you afraid of?"

"I don't, just habit I guess. Anyways, when Troy and I went to get the newspapers, the classroom was pretty dark and empty. We ended up making out on Ms. Darbus's desk." I said blushing.

"You what! Wait… only making out right? You guys didn't…" Taylor said gasping.

"NO! We didn't have sex. Ms. Darbus banged on the door before we could've gone any further. Luckily, we locked the door so she didn't see anything." I said triumphantly.

"Well, would you have? If Ms. Darbus didn't interrupt you guys." Taylor asked me. I never thought of it. Would we have continued on?

"I don't know really. I guess I haven't thought about that yet." I replied.

"Wow this is so not fair, you and Troy were practically all over each at Ms. Darbus's classroom and Chad and I get caught making out at the theatre. And we actually found a pretty good place too. It was secluded and we were so sure no one would find us."

NEXT DAY

"CLASS! Someone came in here yesterday and messed up my classroom. My desk is a mess! Papers all over the desk and ground. I think it is time we had a discussion about the respect one should have of the school and the teachers." Ms. Darbus said in the beginning of homeroom.

All Gabriella and Troy could do was look at each other with smiles on their faces the whole time. Neither of them heard Ms. Darbus talk but was in their own little world.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! PLEASE GIVE ME MORE!  
And, this time, if anyone has any ideas for this story, just tell me. I'm always up for new ideas. )


	3. Oh No

**Author's Note: **Sorry, it has been a while, okay not a while, maybe like a week? But anyways, I have no idea what I should write. It is rather hard writing stories especially since I've been reading Life with Derek and those fanfics are basically about the forbidden love and High School Musical really doesn't have any "forbidden" love. But hey, High School Musical is good in its own way. Zac Efron is hot. And I just freaking realized that the day High School Musical is going to be on tv, I'm not going to be able to watch it. HOW SAD. –sigh- Anyways, enough of my long author's note. On with the story. )

**III: Oh No….**

"A D! Oh Taylor is so going to kill me." Chad said as he walked out of the science classroom.

"How you get a D? I thought you were studying with Taylor all night on it?" Troy asked as he came out of the classroom behind him.

"Okay, the studying thing maybe didn't work to well." Chad said smirking.

"How the heck did you pull that off?" Troy questioned. "I didn't think Taylor would let you off studying."

"Well, using my charm of course." Chad said proudly. "I convinced her I knew everything so she let go of the studying."

"Well, obviously that failed," Troy said pointing to the D on the paper "And now you have to explain to Taylor why you got a D on a quiz you apparently knew everything about."

"You know, it's sad how we are more scared of what our girlfriends will think about our grades than our parents." Chad pointed out.

"Ahh, what has this world become?" Troy said shockingly.

"I'm screwed." Chad said annoyingly.

Just then, Taylor and Gabriella walked up to them.

"Who's screwed?" Taylor asked as she walked to Chad's side and Gabriella to Troy's.

"Uhh honey? You remember that quiz we were studying for?" Chad said nervously.

On the side, Troy whispered to Gabriella, "I think we should get out of here, unless you want to hear Taylor yell at Chad."

Gabriella laughed, "It's always enjoyable to watch those 2 argue, it's what makes my life so interesting."

"What? And here I thought it was little old me who made your life interesting. Aww, now I feel so cheap." Troy said while faking a sad face.

"Nah, you're just a plus." Gabriella said jokingly and pulled Troy far away from Taylor and Chad, leaving them in their own little world.

CHAD&TAYLOR

"A D! How the heck did you get a D! I thought you knew the material!" Taylor yelled at Chad.

"Well, I thought I knew too. Plus, it is just a quiz, no big deal." Chad said trying to calm Taylor down.

"But the test is based on the quizzes and if you don't do a good job on the quizzes then you can't do a good job on the test!" Taylor said rather loudly.

"I'll just do better next time, no worries." Chad said coolly.

"Is that your plan for everything? Do better next time? Well, Chad you don't always have a next time. What would happen if this was the actual test? Your grade would go down and you wouldn't be able to play basketball!" Taylor pointed out.

Now, a lot of students are looking at them even though school has ended. Taylor noticed this and yelled, "What are you guys looking at? Don't you have anything better to do than hanging around at school? Go home or something!" and then to Chad, "And you, you better get focused. Do you think you can just breeze by everything? No Chad, you can't!"

"What are you saying Taylor? You wanna call it quits? Just because of this one stupid Science quiz!" Chad yelled.

"It's not just the quiz Chad. You don't take anything seriously. You're always late, it seems like you don't respect me at all in this relationship and I just can't take it anymore!" Taylor yelled back. By now, everybody is gone leaving only those 2 and their echoing voices.

"FINE! LEAVE FOR ALL I CARE." Chad yelled and walked away.

"What did I just do?" Taylor whispered to herself.

TROY&GABRIELLA

"So… what do you want to do today?" Troy asked while walking with Gabriella.

"Well…" the cell phone rings, "Hold that thought." Gabriella said while picking up her phone. "Hello?"

PHONE CONVERSATION

"We broke up!" Taylor said crying.

"Wait, you and Chad? Why? What happened?" Gabriella asked.

"I yelled, he yelled, I yelled again, he yelled again. What am I going to do? I never meant to break up with him!" Taylor said now crying harder.

"Shh Shh, it's okay, I'll come over right now and you can tell me all about it." Gabriella said and hunged up.

END CONVERSATION

"What happened?" Troy asked worried.

"Well, apparently, Taylor and Chad broke up." Gabriella replied with the same level of worriness.

"What! Why did they break up? That is ridiculous." Troy said with confusion in his eyes.

"Well, that is what she said and she was crying pretty hard so I'm going to see how she is." Gabriella said.

"Okay, I'll go see how Chad is. I'll call you later okay?" Troy said and gives Gabriella a kissed goodbye. But then it deepened. "Oh, you are really making it hard for me to leave."

"GO GO! We'll talk later and maybe continue this." Gabriella said with a smile and started walking away. Troy did the same.

CHAD'S HOUSE & CHAD'S POV

What the hell just happened? Just because of this stupid Science quiz. My god, it is one D; it won't kill me or anything. Okay, so maybe it isn't the first D, but it is just a freaking quiz, it is no big deal. AHH! I need to punch something, ah, a wall. 2 seconds later, my hand is bleeding like crazy and my wall had a hole in it. Great, another thing I need to explain to my freaking parents.

KNOCK KNOCK

"YEAH?" I asked. I need to hide my hand; thank god the door covers the hole. The door opens and Troy appears.

"What the hell man? What happened with you and Taylor?" Troy asked with confusion in his voice.

"It was the stupid quiz man." I responded while trying to find something to bandage my hand, where's the damn cloth!  
"Just because you got a D? That doesn't make any sense." Troy replied. "What the hell are you looking for?"

I showed him my hand. "I'm looking for a fucking cloth to cover this so it won't look as suspicious."

"What you do? Punch a wall?" Troy asked laughing.

I pointed to the hole on the wall where I punched. "I'm glad you find my pain so funny."

"Sorry," Troy said. "So what did happen? I thought you and Taylor were fine. And it can't be because of that one quiz."

"Well, actually, it all started with that damn quiz. You know what! This proves that nothing good comes from school." I said angrily while still searching for a damn cloth. Then Troy handed it to me and I muttered a thanks.

"Well, it can't be all because of that. I mean, what else did she say?" Troy asked while situating himself on my bed.

"Well, she said that I don't take anything seriously and that I don't have respect for this relationship. And you know what? I do take things seriously. I mean, I take basketball seriously, doesn't that count for something?" I replied. Who is she to say I don't take anything seriously. I take basketball very seriously, I mean, I practice everyday.

"Well, yes, you take basketball seriously but that takes away time for you and her to be together. And maybe that's why she's mad. Maybe she thinks you think basketball is more important to you than her." Troy tried to reasoned.  
"How was I suppose to know that? Why couldn't she just tell me!" I yelled frustrated. God, WOMEN.

"You know girls, they don't say, they just assume us guys to know." Troy said laughing.

"Glad to know you find this so funny, so what do I do? I got to go find her, I got to tell her." I said opening the door ready to go out but then Troy slammed the door in my face.

"And what exactly are you going to say to her? You know right when you go to her house, she will slam the door in your face without caring for an explanation. Remember, you are dealing with Taylor here. No, you can't just talk to her; you have to do something big, something that will tell her you do love her." Troy said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"What do you have in mind?" I said, sounding very unsure. What could he possibly be thinking?

"Here is what you have to do…" Troy started.

REVIEW! BTW, thank you for your patience. You people are really cool and sorry for such a lame chapter. The next one will be better! ) Remember, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. Forgive me?

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for awhile. Anyways, in this story, there are flashblacks to events I made up. Enjoy!

IV: Forgive me?

Weeks later…

SCHOOL

"Are you ready Chad?" Troy asked Chad as they entered the school.

"You sure this is going to work?" Chad asked unsurely. "Aren't we going to get in trouble?"

"No trouble." Troy said with a nervous smile. Chad gave him a suspicious look. "Okay, maybe a couple of weeks of detention but do you really care?"

"If I get into more detention, Coach Bolton is so gonna kill me." Chad said sadly.

"It's okay, I'll explain to my dad." Troy said smirking. "He wouldn't mind if you got detention because of a love sacrifice."

"OH SHUT UP." Chad said getting embarrassed.

"Fine, you don't want to do it anymore? You don't want to get Taylor back? Okay then, I'll just tell everybody that the plan is off." Troy said as he reached for a walkie talkie.

"NONO, I still want to do it." Chad said smiling. "So do you have everything set?"

"Yep, everybody has their positions, when lunch comes, everything will be ready." Troy said reassuringly.

"You sure?" Chad questioned.

"I'm…." Troy hesitantly said, "95 sure."

"What about the other 5?" Chad asked now panicking.

"That will depend on if Gabriella is a good enough liar and Taylor don't figure it out." Troy explained. Chad looked like he was about to throw up. "But other then that, I'm sure everything will be just fine!"

"I'll take your world for it mate." Chad said before heading off to class.

SCIENCE CLASS

"So… are you still mad at Chad?" Gabriella asked Taylor while the teacher talks.

"Well, I don't know if it is a matter of mad, I'm just annoyed." Taylor answered.

"So… are you going to talk to him again." Gabriella asked.

"Probably, in the future. Why are you asking me this now? We should be listening to the teacher." Taylor said suspiciously while taking down notes.

"Oh Taylor, you know we already know what the teacher is talking about. It was in the decathlon last year." Gabriella replied but looking rather anxiously.

"What's up with you? Why are you so jittery?" Taylor asked Gabriella now actually looking at her.

"Nothing, I'm just really jumpy for some reason." Gabriella said nervously. Taylor looked at Gabriella for a couple of seconds, not sounding convinced, she said, "Whatever you say Montez, whatever you say."

BRING BRING

"Oh look, class is over, COMEON!" Gabriella yelled excitedly while grabbing Taylor's arm and running out of the classroom.

"Where are we going! I need to put my books in my locker!" Taylor yelled.

"No time! Come on!" Gabriella replied.

"It's just lunch, geez woman, since when were you so excited about cafeteria food?" Taylor asked now sounding even more suspicious.

"Nah, I'm just so excited!" Gabriella said laughing.

"What? To see Troy?" Taylor asked as she and Gabriella now walked into the lunchroom.

"Sure… Yah, I'm so excited to see Troy." Gabriella said now realizing she may have been a little bit to obvious. 'Thank god Taylor is so dense right now.' "Anyways, I need to go do something right now and I'll be right back."

"Wait, where are you going?" Taylor asked as she sat down at their table.

"I'm… going to the bathroom." Gabriella said thinking that Taylor wouldn't wanna follow because she just went.

"Oh, okay, well, I'm going to get some food." She said while getting up from the table.

"NO!" Gabriella yelled and Taylor looked at her weirdly, "You need to stay here, and don't move! I'll get you food. Just stay here."

"But I thought you were going to the restroom." Taylor asked as Gabriella pushed her to sit.

"I'll get it when I come back from the bathroom, I mean I need food too so I'll just get it. You just stay here and don't move." Gabriella ordered. Before Taylor could say anything back, Gabriella had already ran off.

Meanwhile…

"How could you be so stupid!" Sharpay yelled at the guy who was in charge of the intercom for the school. 'You would think being in the media club, you would know how to use these equipments.' The guy now looked too scared to do anything. So Sharpary just shoved him aside and started doing the process herself.

"No! You aren't authorized to…" he started but Sharpay interfered.

"Do not tell me what I'm authorized to do. You couldn't even do it right. So you really don't have the right to say that I'm not authorized to do it. Now, if you don't let me do this and I'm not able to do my part and the plan screws up, I will make your senior a leaving hell. Got that?" Sharpay lectured. Now the guy was too scared to say anything. "I asked if you understand short person! Answer me!"

"Yes ma'm, I mean Sharpay." He said now sulking in the corner while Sharpay returned to do her part.

And…

"Ms. Darbus! The sets in the theater are missing!" Troy yelled.   
With a horrified faced, Ms. Darbus quickly walked to the theater. "DISAPPEAR! HOW COULD THAT BE? I JUST SAW IT LAST PERIOD!"

"Well, it isn't there now. Troy and I just looked." Ryan said when they arrived at the theater. While Darbus searched of her theater for the many sets that had disappeared, Ryan and troy held up the walkie talkie and said "teacher check".

CHAD'S POV

"Teacher check; how about you Sharpay?" I asked while awaiting Sharpay's reply.

"Give me another 2 seconds." Sharpays voice came out of the walkie.

"We don't have 2 seconds!" I yelled into the walkie. Well, yelled being the operative word, I whispered loudly. This is a mission, if I yelled everything out, everyone would know and what would be the point?

"Well, if you stopped pushing me, I could be done by now!" Sharpay's voice shrieked over the walkie. My god, she has a loud voice.

A couple of seconds later, "Okay I'm done." She said, calmly over the walkie. I didn't think she was capable of being calm but then again, people surprise you. So now I'm waiting for Gabriella to give me the thumbs up. A couple of seconds later, I see Gabriella walking up to me.

"Gabriella? Is she there?" I asked.

"Yep, she is at the table, not moving. She doesn't look to happy though because of me leaving her there by herself." Gabriella replied worried.

"Well, if everything goes as planned, she won't care." I smirked. I mean, how can she resist the Chad man?

"Oh yes, are you ready?" Gabriella asked smiling.

"Yes, I was born ready," I said confidently then a couple of seconds later, "Okay, what if I mess up?"

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Troy's voice appeared and we saw him walking up to us. He hugged Gabriella and put his arms around her waist. Ahh, I can't wait to hugged Taylor, it has been so long.

"I mean, you only have to say… 2 words?" Troy laughed.

"Hey! This is an ingenious plan. I mean you can never think of anything more romantic." I said back. I mean comeon! There is no way she won't forgive me after this. But then again, people can surprise you and what if she doesn't forgive me? But then that would be bad. No Chad, don't think negative, think positive!

"Yes, but it won't be much of plan if you don't do it now! You have a solid 30 minutes, good luck!" Troy said.

"Yes!" Gabriella said, "Good luck! We'll be right there for you!"

"Thanks for your help. I'm going in!" I said to them and waved them bye. It's show time. As I walked into the cafeteria, I see Taylor sitting there all alone. Then I see thumbs up from Sharpay from a distance giving me thumbs up. I walked up to Taylor and tapped a shoulder oh so softly. Oh boy, here we go.

"TAYLOR'S POV

I feel a light tap on my shoulder and I looked up, and there he was, just standing there staring at me. At this very moment, I feel shivers throughout my body. But I can't show it.

"What do you want Chad?" I asked him. But he just stared at me. Then I hear the intercom over the school and its Chad's voice.

**_Taylor, do you remember? We use to despise each other. You wouldn't give me the time or day. But as Troy and Gabriella's bond grew, ours did too. Remember we use to make up plans for Troy and Gabriella to make up after their fights? We would scheme for days, we would laugh and laugh. then during these times, we would become each other's companion, giving each other joy in our lives. Do you remember?_**

_FLASHBACK_

"_So you'll get Troy there and I'll get Gabriella there, let's say about 3 pm?" Taylor said to Chad as they review over the plan one more time._

"_Yes yes! We have been over this a million times. This will work! Don't worry!" Chad said now getting annoyed._

"_Don't you want to be sure that our friends will get back together?" Taylor questioned with anger in her voice._

"_I'm sure they will get back together." Chad responded._

"_How are you so confident they will?" Taylor asked now curious about this sudden confidence._

"_Because they are meant to be, they bring joy into each other's lives. And that proves they will be with each other forever." Chad explained._

"_And since when did you become such a love expert?" Taylor asked._

"_Well, I have a constant happiness in my life." Chad responded with the same confidence he has with Troy and Gabriella._

"_I know, I know, basketball right?" Taylor said thinking the obvious answer._

"_Nope, it is not a matter of what, it's who." Chad corrected Taylor. _

"_OH really, well then, enlighten me. Who brings you such happiness in your life?" Taylor asked sounding intrigued._

"_Well, who do you think it is?" Chad questioned Taylor as he walked closer to her._

"_Don't tell me it's Troy, you hiding something from us?" Taylor said jokingly but nervously._

"_No, it is not Troy. Do you really think I like Troy? Come on Taylor, put that smart brain to use." Chad said as he continually walked closer to her causing her to start walking backwards and now leaning on the wall._

"_Well, why don't you just tell me then?" Taylor said very quietly as she notices how close Chad is to her._

"_You." Chad said and leaned in to kiss her. _

_It was their first kiss._

_END FLASHBACK_

_FLASHBACK_

"_I can't believe I'm playing basketball with you." Taylor said as she threw the basketball at Chad._

"_Oh come on! It's fun! Plus I know you love to watch me play." Chad said smirking._

"_Cocky are we? I guess 3's a crowd, I'll just leave you alone with your ego." Taylor said and started walking away._

_Chad chases after her, grabs her arm and pulls her into a hug._

"_Ewwwww, you are all sweaty. Let me go." Taylor said disgusted but smiling at the same time._

"_What's the magic word?" Chad asked teasingly._

"_PLEASEEEE?" Taylor said with a look that Chad just couldn't resist so he kissed her. But during that time, Taylor escaped from Chad and took his basketball._

"_HA! I got your basketball, pwahaha. You can't catch me!" Taylor said trying to run away from Chad._

"_Oh yeah, watch me!" Chad yelled at her as he chased after her._

_END FLASHBACK_

_FLASHBACK_

"_Are they fighting again?" Chad asked Taylor as they witness Troy and Gabriella arguing in front of their lockers._

"_Oh yeah but I don't think they'll break up over it." Taylor said._

"_What are they arguing about?" Chad asked putting his books in his locker._

"_Troy is mad because Tobey was flirting with her and she didn't do anything about it. Gabriella is saying that it was just a harmless chat and not a big deal. You know their usual argument." Taylor replied still watching Troy and Gabriella._

"_You know, you would think they would just give it a rest." Chad said as he put his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder._

"_Well, it's a good thing we don't argue about those stuff right?" Taylor said smiling at Chad._

"_Yes, good thing we don't." Chad said smiling._

_They stood at position watching Troy and Gabriella argue more and more and then finally make up, or in their case, make out._

_END FLASHBACK_

_**These moments bring us closer together. It made me realize that we are meant to be together. That no one can tear us apart and that no matter what happens, the outcome is the same. We will always end up together. I'm so grateful to have found love so young. Please Taylor, forgive me?**_

Tears are pouring out of my eyes. I can't seem to take my eyes off Chad and he just looks so adorable. Just then, Troy throws a bouquet of flowers to Chad.

"Forgive me?" Chad said holding the flowers out to me.

"Why did you put it on the intercom? Everyone in the school heard." I said to him. I can't believe…

"Well, I…I…I didn't… you know… think I could say … the… thing…I mean…the whole thing… because I'm so … nervous you know? And I didn't think… you would… would… stay and… and listen." Chad stuttered. I can clearly tell he's nervous. Everyone is staring at us, just waiting for my answer.

"So… will you…" Chad started but before he could finish, I kissed him on the lips. At that moment, it felt like it was just Chad and I, that there was no one surrounding us, no people cheering us on.

It was perfect.

**REVIEW!  
**OH, and I know this seems kind of out there but I think it's cute. )


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE! NOT A CHAP

SORRY I haven't updated in awhile. I've been writing the chapter for this story and I've been having a writer's block. I wrote some stuff but I didn't like it so I deleted it. I will try to get a chapter out as soon as possible. I promise. As soon as school calm down a bit more, I can focus a bit more on writing my fanfiction stories.

So… wait on the chapters for

**The Outsiders**

&

**Normal**

But I did write a new story for **Life with Derek**. Check it out. I'm going to try to get better on updating stories. I PROMISE

_Ladaee._


	6. How dare she?

Author's Note: Hmm… I got nothing.

High school is supposed to be the best time of someone's life. But hasn't anyone ever wondered why it is the best time of someone's life; especially when there are so many dramas, fights, backstabbing, and cheaters happening. Most people go, "Nah, that'll never happen to me," but… never say never.

TROY'S POV

School has been great, Chad and Taylor seems to be doing great and I couldn't be any happier with Gabriella. I really think she's the best thing that has ever happened to me. Everything's perfect.

"HOLY CRAP! Did you see her?" Chad said as he walked up to me.

"Huh?" I responded with much confusion. What the hell is he talking about?

"THE NEW GIRL! How can you not have seen her? She is so… hot." Chad said grinning.

"Well excuse me, I just got to school and I came straight here. Who could I possibly have seen? Plus, I don't care about some new girl, I have Gabriella and you have Taylor remember? Or did I serve two weeks of detention for nothing?" I said to him jokingly knowing that he felt the same way.

"I know I know, but it doesn't hurt to look." Chad said as he goes off into his own little world. Sometimes I wonder about him…

"Looking at what?" Taylor's voiced appeared and I see her and Gabriella walking towards us.

"Oh nothing, just guys stuff." I quickly said and went up to Gabriella, "Hey baby, how you doing this morning?" I asked her and kissed her. Oh yeah, she's definitely the one.

"Okay class, everyone in their seats. Now we have a new student joining us for the remainder of the year." Ms. Darbus said. Chad just kept on nudging me so I looked up to see the girl. HOLY CRAP.

"Now everyone, I want you to be nice to her, it is not easy to go to a new school." Ms. Darbus said to us and then to her, "Now, why don't you introduce yourself?"

She stood there and said, "Hey everyone, my name is Isabelle Green but you can call me Izzy. I moved here from New York two weeks ago with my family."

Chad was definitely not wrong about her being hot. HOLY CRAP, she looks like one of those Victoria Secret models. If I didn't have Gabriella… wait, what am I thinking?? Why wouldn't I want Gabriella? I love her remember?? Okay Troy, come on now!! I got to focus; I have a wonderful girlfriend and we're doing great. I don't want to hurt her again and I couldn't deal losing her.

"Troy?" I hear someone say and I see that Ms. Darbus and Isabelle were standing in front of me.

"Yes Ms. Darbus?" I asked.

"Can you please show Miss Green around? I'm sure it won't cause you too much trouble seeing how you got the whole school wired and you could just get your basketball cronies to help you." Ms Darbus asked oh so nicely. Seriously, would it kill her to be a little nicer to me? I mean, I starred in Twinkletown and I didn't mess up! You would think she like me now, but no.

"Yes Ms. Darbus." I replied and then I felt Gabriella nudging me. I looked at her and she was smiling and mouthed, 'I'll help you'. Gosh she is seriously the best. I turned and looked at Isabelle. She had long black hair and she looked Asian. But then I saw her eyes, they were pure blue. How can someone have such amazing eyes? Wait, snap out of it Troy, think Gabriella, think Gabriella.

BRING

"So I guess you're my tour guide for the day?" Isabelle asked me as we walked out of the classroom.

"Yep and one other person." I said and then grabbed Gabriella to my side, "This is my girlfriend, Gabriella."

"Nice to meet you Isabelle." Gabriella said stretching her hand out to Isabelle to shake.

"Likewise Gabrielle." Isabelle said and shook her hand, "So where do we start with this amazing school you have here?"

"Well, welcome to East High and I can assure you, not every teacher is like Ms. Darbus." I said guiding her through our hall holding Gabriella's hand.

"So how long have you two been together?" She asked so bluntly. Wow I was not ready for that but I happily responded.

"For a long while." I said and smiled at Gabriella.

"How sweet, how you two meet?" she asked and before I could respond, Gabriella responded, "We met at a New Years party at this mountain lodge and we were forced to sing together."

"Wow, you don't hear that everyday. Most people just meet in class or through a friend." Isabelle said laughing.

"Yeah, it was really special." I said smiling bigger than ever. Ah, such wonderful memories. Then we continued to walk around the school. We showed her the gym, the theatre, the cafeteria and all the classes she had on her schedule.

"Wow, I really need to go to the restroom, where is it?" Isabelle asked suddenly, I knew there was something I forgot.

"Oh it's okay, I'll show you where the restroom, I need to go to." Gabriella said and took Isabelle, smiled at me and waved bye then walked the opposite direction. All I could do was smile.

GABRIELLA'S POV

"So, how far have you guys ever gone?" Isabelle asked while we were in the restroom. What?!

"Excuse me?" I asked. She can't be serious.

"Have you guys had sex yet?" She asked, boy she doesn't hold back does she?

"Of course not, why would you ask that?" I responded and continued to look puzzled.

"So you guys are just dating huh?" Isabelle said, "How boring is that? He doesn't get bored of you?"

"What are you talking about? Troy respects my decision and we'll do it when we are ready." I said, she is really getting on my nerves, asking me these personal questions.

"Trust me Gabriella, he's a guy, and all guys want one thing, sex. You better be careful or someone better will come along and he'll leave you." Isabelle said as if she was positive that will happen. Oh, I really don't like her now.

"How do you know that'll happen? You don't know Troy, he's not like that." I defended Troy, he would never do that.

"Well then, I guess I'm gonna have to work harder then." She said while she reapplied her makeup. Wait, work harder what?

"What do you mean, 'work harder'?" I asked, she's not….

"Better be careful Gabriella or I'll just steal Troy right from under your nose." She said and walked out of the bathroom. What? She wouldn't do that, would she? The door opened again, "Are you coming Gabriella? Troy would find it extremely weird if I go back to him all alone, although I wouldn't mind." How dare she?!

I FINALLY CAN POST MY CHAPTERS!! fixed it. Pwahaha. SO yeah, REVIEW!


	7. What the ?

Author's Note: Enjoy enjoy enjoy. ) Sorry about the longg wait but man, anchor essays kill you and then school kills you.

"I'M GONNA GO KILL HER RIGHT NOW! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?!" Taylor yelled when Gabriella told her what had happened.

"Taylor, Quiet it down! What if someone heard you?" Gabriella said trying to get Taylor to sit down. 'Probably should've told her after school.'

Taylor finally sat down not wanting to draw attention. They were in the cafeteria because it was lunch time right now, and although her loud outburst didn't draw any attention, her rampaging through the cafeteria would probably attract some unwanted attention, "How can you be so calm Gabi? Aren't you worried about what she'll do?"

"Yes, of course I am, but I'm not even sure if she's going to do it. Maybe she was just bluffing." Gabriella said trying to sound optimistic but it seems like it even she didn't believe in it.

"Who would bluff about going after Troy Bolton? Gabi, I don't know if you know this, but Troy is one of the most desirable guys in the whole entire school and even though you're with him, most girls still dream about stealing him away from you." Taylor said and then took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Hello ladies, what are we talking about?" Sharpay asked as she sat down at the lunch table.

"The new girl told Gabriella that she was planning on stealing Troy away from her," Taylor said and Gabriella just looked at her with awe. 'Yeah Taylor, tell the world.'

"Isabelle? She can't steal a geek even if she wanted to. Don't worry about her Gabriella; she will never be able to do it. Plus, Troy loves you so much; he would never want to break up with you." Sharpay reassured Gabriella but at that moment, they heard Isabelle's voice and turned to her. She was talking to Troy and was flirting very candidly. "Okay, so maybe she can, but Troy would never leave you for _her_."

But Gabriella wasn't listening; she was staring at Isabelle and Troy intently and noticed that Troy was laughing to whatever she's saying. 'What if she does steal Troy away? No, Troy would never do that to me. Troy would never cheat on me.' "Yeah, I guess your right."

"Are you people blind? Look at them! If I didn't know any better, I would think they were together." Taylor said in misbelieve that her friends could be so dumb.

"Wait, aren't you usually the one who's optimistic and say that Troy would never leave me?" Gabriella said while pointing and Taylor, "And aren't the one who's always saying that I better be careful because Troy could be taken away from me any minute?" and then pointing at Sharpay. Sharpay and Taylor just looked at each other and shuddered.

"I'm not saying that Troy would do anything, I'm just saying that you better be careful, because from what you told me, this Isabelle is quite tricky and I'm willing to bet she'll do whatever it takes to get Troy." Taylor said.

"You know what? I'm going to check out this Isabelle girl," Sharpay murmured and glanced at Isabelle again. 'I'm going to just see what this Isabelle is going to do.'

"You're not going to do anything…." Gabriella started and looked at Sharpay, " bad are you?"

Sharpay smiled, "Just leave everything to me."

"Wait, what are you doing? What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked with nervousness in her voice. 'This can't be good.'

"What? Don't you trust me?" Sharpay asked innocently.

"Sharpay, I learned to never trust you in these kinds of matters." Gabriella responded with a look.

"Look at what she's doing now! Oh, I'm gonna go over there and kick her …" Taylor yelled as she was ready to sprint up and someone stopped her and pulled her back into her seat.

"Kick her what? And who's 'her'?" Chad asked as he sat next to Taylor.

"Chad! Can't you do something?" Taylor asked pointing to Troy and Isabelle.

"You're not worried are you?" Chad asked Gabriella while pointing to her boyfriend and the girl he's laughing with. By now, they had caused quite a scene and everybody is looking at what Troy is dong with the new girl.

"Worried? Why should I be worried? I'm not worried." Gabriella said still looking at "them".

"See, she's not worried, I don't know why you are." Chad said to Taylor.

"She's lying, can't you tell? She's being too modest!! I'm telling you! You have to do something, don't you agree Sharpay?" Taylor said and turned to look for Sharpay but she wasn't there. "Sharpay? Where did she go?" she asked Gabriella but obviously she wasn't paying attention. All Gabriella could think of right now is Troy. 'He wouldn't cheat her would he? No, he's too good of a guy and he loves me too much to do that to me.'

Meanwhile….

"Sharp, I really think this is a bad idea." Lucas said as he stood next to Sharpay while she looked through the school files.

"How is this a bad idea? As student body president, I believe it is my duty to learn about new students." Sharpay said as she continued searching for Isabelle's folder.

"Well, why don't you talk to her like everyone else to find out about her? Why do you have to look at her permanent records? Those are marked confidential for a reason?" Lucas pointed out.

"Oh psh, what could she possibly be hiding in here?" Sharpay said as she continued looking for it.

"Then why are you looking? And exactly what are you searching for anyways?" Lucas asked her sister with an odd look.

"Oh the usual, criminal records, why she moved to this school, her family life, any little dirt on here." Sharpay responded.

"I thought you said that she couldn't possibly have anything bad hiding in here." Lucas retorted back.

"Well, you never know when you could find something … AH HA! Found it!" Sharpay said with a triumphant look on her face and started looking at her files.

"Let's see…Isabelle Green…4.0…SHE'S IN THE DRAMA CLUB! Well, that's all the proof we need!" Sharpay yelled and slammed the file on the floor.

"How is that proof? And what exactly is that proof for? Since when were we looking for proof?!" Lucas asked confused.

"Drama people are vindictive and master liars who get everything they want." Sharpay replied. "This is the proof that Isabelle is just lying to everyone just so she can get Troy!"

"Okay, One, you are in the drama club, are you saying that you're vindictive and a master liar?" Lucas pointed out.

"Of course, why do you think the audience loves me so much? I can fool them into thinking I'm really that character!" Sharpay said and posed a diva pose.

Lucas gave her a 'you're kidding look', "Fine, but you can't just based everything about her just from that, did you read on and see why she transferred and such?"

"No, but I don't see the point, she's in drama! She's a master liar!!" Sharpay pointed out over and over again.

"Just read on!" Lucas yelled.

Sharpay stared, "Wow, you've never yelled at me before. I'm so proud of you. You've finally grown up!" and then proceeded to hug Lucas.

"Sis? The folder? And I can't breath…" Lucas said with an airy tone.

"Oh yeah," Sharpay said and grabbed the folder from the floor and started reading again, "Let's see… her mom is a 'stay at home' her dad ... LIONEL GREEN?!"

"You don't mean…" Lucas started.

"The President of the National Theater Broadway Association." Sharpay yelled, I just made that up, along with Lionel Green.

"That means, if we can get close to her, maybe we can get her dad to see us and maybe, we'll finally be on Broadway!" Lucas exclaimed happily and jumped up and down.

"I know!! We could finally get our chance in fame and….but no!! We can't!!" Sharpay yelled.

"Why not?!" Lucas yelled annoyingly.

"Because, she is Gabrielle's rival and who knows what kind of sick trick she'll play on all of us to get us into her little scheme? No no, we must not fall into her little plan. We must be strong and then," Sharpay paused, "We will find Lionel Green."

"Gabriella better be happy that we're helping her." Lucas murmured to himself, "Wait, how exactly are we helping her?"

"I feel like, we should have a little chat with Ms. Isabelle Green, don't you think? About the way this school is suppose to be? " Sharpay gave Lucas a gleam of mischievous and proceeded to walk out the door. Lucas followed and thought, 'What??"

"See, I told you the cafeteria food wasn't that bad." Troy said to Isabelle jokingly.

"Of course, you were right. But then I didn't say I didn't believe you." Isabelle responded back with a laugh.

"So what caused you to move here to Alberqurque?" Troy asked as they walked to Isabelle's next class.

"Oh, my dad wanted to start another company here so he figured, 'why not uproot the whole family?' and here we are. Plus, it was good for me too because after what happened at my old school, I was glad to leave." Isabelle said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. May I ask what happened?" Troy asked with softness in his voice.

"Oh nothing, it was just this lame rumor that I did something to this girl out of revenge. I mean, I would never do that but no one believed me and no one talked to me after that."

"Oh, I'm really sorry." Troy said, "But I believe you wouldn't do such a thing."

"Thanks…" Isabelle said and looked down the hall and saw that Gabrielle was walking up, "It's just sometimes so hard you know? And of all the terrible things you could spread and having my friends believe it." And she started sobbing and hugged Troy making sure that Gabrielle saw it.

Troy, surprised, didn't know what to do, 'What to do? What to do? Do I comfort her? Should I take her to the nurses or the classroom and the bathroom or something? Ahh!! I don't know what to do!!' "It's okay Isabelle, I believe you." Troy said to her and smiled.

"OH Thank you so much!! I knew you were a good person!" Isabelle said and then kissed Troy on the cheeks. 'That oughta show her who she's dealing with. I always get what I want and this year, I want Troy Bolton.' Isabelle looked up from hugging Troy and gave Gabrielle a wink who was watching this scene play out.

"What the fuck?!" Gabrielle whispered.

OHHHH!! WHAT A DISS ISABELLE DID!! ANYWAYS REVIEW


End file.
